The Ultimate Clash
by Kibrar
Summary: A group of evil Digimon threatens to take over the Digital World. Multiple children are summoned to assist in the fight against these "Dark Ones" and save the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1: Wrath of Barbamon

I'm really new to the whole fanfiction scene... And writing in this style, for that matter. Everything's being told by a narrator that isn't part of the story at all (third person). Fiction rating wise, this is rated T.

Now, about the premise of this story! This story takes place after the conclusion of Digimon Adventure 02, with some minor alterations. The Digital World became inaccessible from the human world, and there are zero Digimon remaining in the real world. As a result, time became drastically desynchronized again, and a LOT of time has passed in the Digital World. Enough to completely change the formation of the land, and enough for all the partner digimon from those seasons to have naturally digivolved to Mega (without the use of a digivice). The original eight plus Wormmon have become the good rulers of the Digital World, replacing the now Ancient Sovereigns. The rulers are called the "Great Ones."

Of course, there's a group of evil Digimon called the "Dark Ones." Their goal is to overthrow the "Great Ones" and rule the Digital World themselves. The "Great Ones" are scared out of their minds, and decide to use their combined power to make contact with the real world, unite some humans with some special Digimon, and assist them in defeating the "Dark Ones" and returning peace to the Digital World.

Before I stop boring you with this stuff, note that if I don't describe a Digimon fully, you should be expected to know what it is. If I just start mentioning a Digimon name out of the blue (like one that I didn't create by myself) and you've never heard of it before, you'll need to look it up.

With that, I introduce you to my prologue. Happy reading!

* * *

"This… Digital World… Disgusting… Tyrannically ruled by these nine "Great Ones." It makes me sick. Today's the day. The day it stops once and for all. Today, the "Dark Ones" will shine."

* * *

_Setting: Digital World – Continent of Kindness – Kindness Palace_

The Continent of Kindness is ruled over by GrandisKuwagamon, one of the nine "Great Ones." The "Great Ones" are the group of Digimon that were granted certain powers by the Ancient Digimon Sovereign to defeat threats to the Digital World such as Myotismon. Each of the "Great Ones" rules over a continent named after the attribute they represent.

The area surrounding the Kindness Palace is beautiful. Fields of flowers as far as the eye can see, with the occasional quaint village. The Kindness Palace is situated in the center of the Continent, and is tall enough to overlook a great portion of it. The Palace is designed like a castle tower, built with old gray bricks. But vines and flowers have engulfed this structure, which makes the gothic building style look much more colorful and fun. At the top of the tower is one gigantic flower bulb that bears great resemblance to the Crest of Kindness, in both shape and pale pink color.

It seems to be another peaceful day in the Palace, but that's about to change…

A Searchmon, one of the defenders of the continent, suddenly bursts into GrandisKuwagamon's chambers, bearing bad news.

"GrandisKuwagamon! GrandisKuwagamon! An invader has suddenly just… spawned inside of the continent! The scout Aurumon cannot determine what kind of Digimon we're dealing with, but they have determined that it's a Mega-level Virus type with malicious intent!"

At this, GrandisKuwagamon, sensing the extraordinary power of this invader, has flown out of the Kindness Palace to seek out and destroy this threat.

GrandisKuwagamon recognizes the Digimon that's invading, and is relatively shocked that such a Digimon would curse his land with his presence. The invader is Barbamon, a Mega level Demon Lord, and one of the most powerful Digimon in existence.

"You… How have you escaped your imprisonment in the Dark Area? This is impossible!" GrandisKuwagamon exclaims.

"Please, don't act so surprised. The seal on the Dark Area has been weak enough for me to break through for ages… I've just been waiting for the right opportunity! And this is it. The Digital World will be purified of this ridiculous system of rule… The "Dark Ones" shall rule forever!" With that, Barbamon raises his staff up.

"Death Lure…"

Barbamon's staff suddenly expels a beam of darkness, which is launched directly at GrandisKuwagamon. He quickly evades the attack. "You will not win this 'battle'! Your resistance is futile!" Barbamon exclaims. "Death Lure!"

GrandisKuwagamon evades the attack again, and launches an attack of his own.

"Gran Killer!"

GrandisKuwagamon raises one of his claws, but is quickly hit with a devastating attack by Barbamon.

"PANDAEMONIUM LOST!"

Barbamon's staff suddenly builds up a small orb of dark energy, and launches it directly at GrandisKuwagamon. The orb travels at a blinding speed that he barely avoids, but the orb hits the Kindness Palace.

"If I can't bring you to the true side of justice like Magnadramon… Then I'll just destroy you! Either way, a threat is eliminated!" Barbamon exclaims.

The orb of dark energy turns into a massive explosion that engulfs the entire area in one massive ball of darkness. When the energy dissipates, almost everything is gone. The land that was once all one piece has been destroyed, divided into large island-like chunks of earth floating around in the ocean that filled in the vacant space. Other chunks of land are like pillars of earth simply jutting out of the ground. Any plant life that existed on these pillars is completely gone. The area where the Kindness Palace was is now one of those pillars of earth. The Palace is almost gone, except for a single staircase that leads downward.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hopeful Request part 1

Time to introduce some main characters! Yay! Divided into two chapters.

* * *

"One has turned to the side of justice… One has been annihilated… Seven remain… But something… Something concerns me."

* * *

_Setting: Real World – New York, New York, United States_

"Happy Birthday Max!" "Congrats on the big 13 Max!" "Way to go, Max! You're growing up so fast!"

Max is just an average thirteen-year-old boy. He has brown messy hair, he likes to wear dark orange hoodies, and loose-fitting blue jeans. Max has always been an outdoorsman of sorts. He loves animals and the outdoors, and he loves to explore. Unfortunately, living in the middle of a city, he never has the opportunity to enjoy fresh air.

Besides the smoggy city air, he also hates family functions. Especially on his birthday.

"I'm going out for a little. Gonna buy a snack from the deli." he says as he leaves his apartment. "Don't eat too much, we're going to have a huge family dinner later on!" his mother replies.

As Max walks down his block, he notices that there's almost nobody on the street. A little weird for an area with a lot of stores. Suddenly, when he walks past an alleyway, his cell phone starts vibrating. He hits ignore, not feeling like answering, but for some reason the phone continues to vibrate. The caller ID reads "Invalid Number." Even so, Max answers.

"Your presence is being requested at the Hope Palace. Please enter the Digital Gate now. This is a matter of urgency." The voice on the other end of the phone is that of a very serious man, who reveals no emotion in his words. However, his words do seem urgent, and he is obviously distressed by something.

"Wh-wha?" Max replies, confused.

"Please enter the Digital Gate. It is to your left." The voice says.

Max looks to his left, down the alleyway, and sees a metal door on the side of a brick wall. "Huh, that's new…" Max remarks.

"The door is the Digital Gate. Please, enter it. I beg of you." The voice replies.

With nothing better to do, Max walks over to the door, and pulls it open. A blinding light shines from the other side of the door, and instantly engulfs Max before he can react, bringing him inside. The door then slams shut and disintegrates.

* * *

_Setting: Real World – A moving train in the United States. Somewhere in North Carolina._

Bradley has never exactly been good at making friends. He isn't one of those gifted kids that simply isolates himself from his peers or anything like that, he's just an artist. He enjoys drawing images of flowers and plant life. When he starts drawing, he becomes extremely engrossed in his work, ignoring the presence of others.

Bradley doesn't dress out of the ordinary at all, and at times dresses in a way to blend in with the crowd. He wears a white T-Shirt and a blue jacket, and khaki pants. He always carries a small pencil case and a small drawing pad in his jacket pockets, just in case inspiration hits him suddenly. He's a very skinny, almost frail twelve-year-old with very pale skin.

Bradley is on a train headed from Florida to Maine, to visit family. But to Bradley, the primary purpose of the trip is to draw the varying scenery of the United States east coast.

Bradley's cell phone suddenly begins vibrating, and he ignores it. He's drawing a cherry blossom that is beginning to lose some of its petals. His phone continues to vibrate, which irritates him greatly. He decides to answer the phone, greatly irked by this interruption.

"Whoever this is better have something good to say…"

"I apologize for interrupting your work… I'm sure it will turn out magnificent… But this is an urgent matter." The voice on the other end is the same one that called Max before, a serious man with no emotion in his words, yet you can sense the urgency.

"How'd you know I was… Wait, who is this?" Bradley replies.

"All shall be explained in due time. I need you to come to me immediately. Please, enter the Digital Gate, it is at the front of the car." The voice says.

Bradley looks toward the front of the car, and notices that the door to the next car forward has the window covered by a large piece of paper. Some of the passengers on the car seem to have vanished somehow, while the ones still remaining seem to be asleep.

"You're a freak… I'm hanging up. Don't bother me again." Bradley angrily replies.

"Wait! No! The future of my world is at stake! Please, I beg of you, hear my plea, pleas-"

Bradley pulls the battery out of his phone, and promptly returns to his drawing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Hopeful Request part 2

"I don't believe what I'm feeling here… Humans... in the Digital World? This is… humorous… The "Great Ones" are fools to challenge us."

* * *

_Setting: Real World – Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

James is a pretty mean kid. He has extremely long brown curly hair shaped into an afro of sorts, wears a deep red hoodie with the image of a cracked sun on it, and long basketball shorts. He seems to have an eternal angry face of sorts on his face. At the age of fifteen, and of a slightly muscular, yet skinny, athletic build, James is a force to be reckoned with.

However, inside of this tough exterior lies a soft heart. He frequently volunteers his time at his local elementary school to help tutor third graders in spelling. He's a really caring person on the inside, and his closest friends know this well.

James is simply walking down the street on the way to his usual volunteer service. His phone suddenly starts vibrating, and he answers, even though the caller ID doesn't return a phone number.

"Hello, who is this?" James says to the phone.

"Please, hear my plea, sir. Your presence is being requested at the Hope Palace. Please, we need you here now…" The voice on the other end is the same serious voice from before, however there is a bit more distress in his voice.

"Look man, I don't really know who you are, and I don't really think I can help you out… I know a guy though, I'll give you his number, and he'll help you out with your problems." James calmly replies, noticing that the man on the other end is desperate.

"You do not understand… My world is in danger… You are one of the only people that can help me. I've opened a Digital Gate in your vicinity, please, enter it." The voice replies.

"I… What? Digital Gate?" James responds, confused. At this point, he notices that there are no people walking the street, even though the street was relatively busy before.

"There is an empty bus parked across the street from you… Enter it." The voice replies, and sounds a tad more relieved than before.

James crosses the street, and stands in front of the bus's door. The bus's windows are all reflective for some reason, and he can't see inside. "I'm at the bus… Nothing weird here. What's with all this Digital Gate busin-" Mid sentence, the bus doors quickly open, and a blinding light emerges. The light grabs James, who is engulfed and dragged inside just as he starts to make a surprised face. The entire bus then disintegrates promptly.

* * *

_Setting: Real World – Beverly Hills, California, United States_

Kate is the definition of high maintenance. Fourteen years old, the body of a model, wearing a light and fashionable fur coat with a small white T-shirt underneath, obnoxious sunglasses, and extremely revealing daisy dukes. She also carries around a designer leather pocket book, and is walking around with high-heel-like sandals. She also has a perfectly bronze tan and perfect blond hair.

Kate is actually a computer geek and a bookworm. While she hides this from her friends, Kate is a very well-educated girl that enjoys reading intellectual books, and studying advanced computer coding. While she does this in her private life, she appears as any stereotypical spoiled rich girl of Beverly Hills by day.

Kate is walking through the mall on the way to meet up with her best friends, when suddenly her phone starts ringing. She promptly answers without even looking at who's calling.

"Hello? Who's callin'?" She calmly says.

"I apologize for causing any inconvenience to you… but your presence is being requested at the Hope Palace immediately…" The voice on the other end is our favorite calm man from before, with the slight urgency from his first call, while remaining emotionally neutral.

"Hope… Palace… What?" Kate replies, confused.

"My world is in extreme peril, you must report here immediately. Please enter the Digital Gate, it is located at the closed store straight ahead of you." The voice seems almost elated that this time he isn't being shooed away immediately.

"The closed store…? Huh, that metal door's new…" Kate remarks. She decides to walk towards the door, just because it happens to be on her way. She does not appear to notice that the surrounding area has become completely void of people, even inside the adjacent stores.

"Please, open the door." The voice says.

Kate reluctantly opens the door, fully prepared for someone or something to jump out at her, and wondering why she's actually listening to a weird man on the telephone. Blinding light emerges from the door as soon as she opens it, engulfs her, and the door then slams closed and disintegrates.


	4. Chapter 4: Sky Fighters

And the ball starts rolling.

* * *

"They think humans will stop us... Hilarious."

* * *

_Setting: Digital World – Continent of Hope – Forest of Hope_

The Forest of Hope is a dense forest that lies outside of the Hope Palace. The trees in the forest are extremely dense and tall, and the ground is adorned with various plant life. Max, James, and Kate are standing in a large clearing, where they all emerged into the Digital World. There is one trail that leads out of the clearing that goes down into the forest.

"...A bus dumped you here, really? That's... well I guess that really isn't any stranger than walking into a door that was never there before..." Kate says, intrigued by this whole situation.

"I'm more confused about this Hope Palace business... What palace?" Max remarks.

"Maybe if we follow this trail here it'll lead to the Palace... Not like we have anything better to do." James replies.

The three begin following the trail, and see all sorts of plants and flowers that they've never seen before. The trail seems to go on forever, with no end in sight. Max is fascinated by the wilderness, walking triumphantly with a big smile on his face, leading the group. James is somewhat worried about how the three are going to get out of this, and about what the future will bring. Kate broke the heels off of her sandals so she could walk more comfortably. Suddenly, Max stops walking.

"I heard something coming from the forest..." he says, worried. "Something... big."

"Well I didn't hear anything... Gotta be your imagination, kid. We should just keep walking." James responds.

Suddenly, a very audible explosion is heard down the trail, and a large creature suddenly comes flying down the trail. It's an Aquilamon, with eyes that are completely black. The Aquilamon ignores the children completely, flying over them and causing a great gust of wind. The three are visibly shaken, but Kate is frozen in fear, speechless at what just happened.

The Aquilamon then turns around and launches and unleashes a powerful scream, which shakes the surrounding trees. A bird slightly larger than the typical pigeon (but significantly smaller than Aquilamon, and no more than 2 feet tall), and of a light brown color, bursts out of the forest and attacks the Aquilamon.

"Feather Arrow!" The pigeon Digimon declares, while swinging his wing. A sharp feather shoots out and hits the Aquilamon, causing it to shriek in pain. The Aquilamon then lunges at the pigeon.

"Grand Horn!" The Aquilamon yells. Its horns suddenly turn red and it attempts to stab the pigeon Digimon. The Digimon barely avoids this.

"Joseph! I need some help here!" The Digimon yells out into the forest. At that moment, someone jumps out of the forest. He appears to be around 13 years old, tall, and skinny. He's dressed in a black T-shirt with black shorts, and beaten-up sneakers. He holds a strange device in his hand, which is about the thickness of a normal cell phone and the size of a small CD. It has various buttons on it, and a large screen with a yellow circle around it. He holds the device into the air, and it unleashes a bright light.

The pigeon Digimon begins to glow at the same time, and begins to grow. "Pidgimon digivolve to...", the Digimon screams out. The Digimon, while engulfed in light, grows larger than Aquilamon.

"Soarmon!" The Digimon exclaims. The Digimon has significantly grown in size. It has retained its light brown, and has proportionally grown very large, about 8 feet tall. Its feet also have large metallic claws. This Digimon's voice is also significantly deeper than its previous form's, which was more like that of a small boy's.

Soarmon then lunges at Aquilamon, declaring "Soaring Claws!". Soarmon's claws begin to glow red, and they slash the Aquliamon, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Th-that was... awesome!" Kate exclaims. "He's not that cool..." Max quickly says.

"Uh, my name's Joseph... I was sent to make sure that you all arrived safely. You guys got a call to go to the Hope Palace, too, right?"

"Yeah, we all did." James responds. "What's... that?" He then says, pointing at Soarmon.

"My name's Pidgimon... Well, right now I'm Soarmon... It's complicated..." He responds.

The Aquilamon suddenly starts shaking, and something starts emerging from it. It looks like Aquilamon's body, but completely black. Soarmon quickly lunges towards it and pulls it completely out of the Aquilamon's body with its claws, and then promptly throws it into a tree. The object promptly disintegrates, and Aquilamon's eyes return to normal.

"Digimon that have been tainted by evil are really just being possessed by a dark spell, which manifests itself in the shape of whatever it's taken over. That's part of the reason why you guys were sent here... Seraphimon will explain everything fully."

"Seraphiwhat?" James asks.

"Yeah... That guy that called you all to come here? Requesting your presence at the Hope Palace? That's Seraphimon." Joseph explains. "He summoned me there first... and he introduced me to Pidgimon. You see, there's this whole thing about how humans and Digimon are really powerful together, so he wants us to help save his world because we're the only ones that can. He united me with Pidgimon and wants to do the same with 6 other kids... He sent me to come find you guys because he couldn't transport you directly to his Palace for some reason."

"Ok... That's, like, really confusing..." Kate says.

"So I guess we go with you from here on?" James asks.

"Well, what else are we gonna do..." Max replies.

"I'll escort you all to the Palace, Soarmon will protect us from any other possessed Digimon like Aquilamon." Joseph says in an assuring manner.

"Well I guess it's settled, off to the Hope Palace!" Max exclaims.


End file.
